


First Dates and How to Fail Them

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's guide to failing at dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates and How to Fail Them

Both Korra and Mako shifted uncomfortably, each wondering to themselves how two people who had freely admitted their love to each other not a week before could be so painfully awkward now. In his home city, Mako had plenty of ideas for dates, thinking that he would be plenty comfortable, just sitting on the pier eating food from a stand, watching light glisten over Yue Bay from the quiet bustle of Air Temple Island. 

He was wrong.

 

The date had turned pear shaped from the start, when most of the street vendors had been closed, and the pier had been dark, more spooky than romantic. When Mako suggested they go out to a restaurant for dinner, Korra had overexerted herself, trying to make their date work by fishing for their dinner. She fished, Mako cooked, she said, thrumming with excitement at saving their date. He wasn’t averse to the idea until she kept plucking out fish that were unfit for consumption. The entire situation had ended in a shouting match and Mako stalking over to Narook’s for some noodles.

For a while they ate their noodles in silence, and now that they were done, they maintained the quiet, making Mako feel uncomfortable and guilty for snapping at her. 

"I’m sorry," Mako grumbled out, “I should have planned this better," the second, he spoke more loudly. Korra didn’t turn her head or acknowledge him for a full minute. He held his breath.

"Don’t be an idiot," she spoke, emotionless. Mako hung his head, making to get up, to leave her alone, wishing he had never pursued her.

"No, Mako, I mean don’t be an idiot, because I had fun." She said it this time with love and affection in her voice, almost the same tone Korra had first told Mako she loved him in. 

"You did?" He asked, hesitant, “I thought you were angry with me, giving me the silent treatment." Mako shrugged, still unsure of Korra’s genuineness. 

"I wasn’t giving you the silent treatment, it’s just that you’re the one person I don’t have to talk with." Korra struggled to find the words, “I talk all day, doing this idiotic cleanup of Amon’s mess, consoling benders, giving them back what makes them them. I don’t feel like I need to spew platitudes at you… I said I loved you, I fought for you, now I want to just be with you. Does that make any sense?" Mako had been grinning the whole time, an expression which clearly perturbed Korra.

"Mak-"

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips, interrupting her.

"It makes sense."

And, for a time, they didn’t talk.


End file.
